The need to reduce fuel consumption and emissions in automobiles and other vehicles is well known. Vehicles are being developed that reduce, or completely eliminate, reliance on internal-combustion engines. Electric and hybrid vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. Electric and hybrid vehicles include a traction motor that is powered by a traction battery. The traction battery requires a thermal-management system to thermally regulate the temperate of the battery cells.